The Story Of Wes Green:Geshia Samurii
by Sheillia
Summary: Sam plays Wes Green a young geshia girl who turns to the ways of the samurii, in effort to find out her father's killer. Along with the help of a strange boy named Danek Danny Phantom . With a suprise at the end that will leave you going WHAT! DISCONTINUED
1. Part 1: The Beginning

The Story of Wes Green: Geisha Samurai 

Chapter:1- A Story Begins

In the distant mountains in a small cottage a small child named Danielle plays around the house tinkering with the wee things she finds around her mother's room. Amidst her playing she finds a small opening that she never noticed before, being small she crawls inside what she believes is almost a cave. After emerging from the other side she spies a single chest up near a wall and nothing else. Being ever so curious she decides to open it, imagining what wonders await inside, she looks, and she finds some very curious things a samurai sword, a geisha's outfit that seems to go only just above the knees, and a small dairy. "What would a samurai's sword be doing with a geisha's outfit" she said? She took another look at the diary, "Maybe you can tell me something" she said. She picked up the diary and opened it and began reading.

Chapter:2- Hello

_Hello my name is Wes Green, I am 14 years old and a noble girl of the air tribe, my father is a moral senator and a master samurai he trains young samurai to use the ways of the sword for good and not evil like the ways of the dark-landers. I wish to become a samurai someday but this is merely a dream of mine since women cannot learn the ways of the sword where I'm from. My mother wanted me to become a geisha, and ever since she died it's been my father's responsibly to make her wish come true. This is my story..._

_"_So Wes who are you going to ask for to the Yin-Yang ball?"said May "Oh I don't know May there are so many boys they all seem nice but I'm not sure which ones right for me." I said "What about Chan-Lee he's nice?" said May "No,all he cares about is flexing his muscles and making himself look good, I need a boy that nice, kind, and sweet, not someone who cares about himself rather his own girlfriend." I said "Well? what about Yan-Lo, he seems real nice?" said May "No way! the last thing I need is my another one of my father's excuses to go out with his one of his students. He says that the more strict training a man gets during his young years of life the better his marriage will be later on. Which is just a bunch of foolery if you ask me." I said "Wes you should not talk about your father that way, do you know what time of year it is, if the people of the air think your father is a bad choice for senator he will not be voted to stay in his position." said May "I know, I know May well I'll see you later, I have to study for my math test." said I "Okay then, Bye." said May as she walked away. "Good thing my math test isn't until Tuesday, which gives me plenty of time to watch father's students train." said Wes

_...I often watched my father's students train in the way of the sword. The way their swords sliced thru the air with such clean precision just mesmerized me. And the way their body's moved along with the sword made it look almost like a dance. I would watch them train for hours a day, and try to imagine myself holding the sword with its blade cutting ever so clean into whatever came into its path. But this was merely my imagination, I knew that could never happen..._

Chapter:3- The boy with the white hair

"Good afternoon Zhao" said I, _..Zhao was one of our servants that cleaned around the house, he was always grumpy and never seemed happy, this made him a bit sloppy with his work and father wasn't always keen on sloppiness, so he always had a attitude with Zhao..._ "Oh, um good afternoon Miss Green. Your father's in the kitchen, I believe he wanted to talk you about something?" said Zhao "Oh! well thank you Zhao." said I

"Good afternoon father how was your day with campaigning?" said I "Oh pretty well Wes, very good." said my father "Zhao said you wanted to talk to me about something?" said I "Yes, I just got your marks in from your Geisha training teacher and apparently your failing at your math and writing classes." said my father "But father math is so hard and writing is ever so boring, believe me I've been trying to.." said I "No excuses Wes I am very disappointed with you and your grades. I do believe you have the capability to pass these subjects your mother wanted you to be a geisha and you will be since that was her dying wish. I'm going to cut your free time in half so you'll have more time to study, and that means you can't watch my students practice anymore." said my father "Master Green, Master Green" yelled Zhao "What is it Zhao I'm very busy at the moment." said my father "We caught a boy stealing from the food supplies, he put up a good fight but we finally caught him." said Zhao "That so, bring me to the boy Zhao I'd like to see him for myself." said my father

_...When I saw the boy, he had snow white hair and neon green eyes. He looked about my age, 14 or so. He was dressed in what seemed like blue cargo pants and a sleeveless jacket. Strange in these parts since that style was of the water tribes. He was awfully handsome and looked quite strong, I can see why it took Zhao a long time to catch him but there was a strange mystery about him that had me attracted to him, I couldn't tell what it was but I liked it..._

_"_Who are you and why were you stealing from me? Surely you know that stealing from a official is against the law!" said my father "I was only taking food for my family, not everyone is as wealthy as you, yaw know!" said the boy "Hmm what is your name boy?"said my father "Danek sir" said the boy "Danek then, since you were trying to get food for your family I will let you train with me until you have payed off your damage." said my father "But Master Green he tried to steal from you a senator you should be punishing him." yelled Zhao "Silence yourself Zhao, sending this boy to jail won't help his family get food on the table. Besides Danek is a strong boy I'm sure he can handle it. Wes, take this boy to the showers and get him cleaned up and well fed, he has a lot of training to do in the morning. And Zhao send some food to the boys family and let them know he'll be staying here for awhile." said my father "Grrrr, yes Master Green." said Zhao


	2. Part 2:Getting To Know You

Chapter: 4 - Getting to Know him

_As I took Danek into the guest room and gave him his clothes, I noticed how different he looked up close, his neon eyes glowed a little like the sun, he wasn't really muscular like most guys but he seemed strong enough, he also had a small sliver tattoo on his arm I didn't really understand what it meant though..._

_" _So my name's Wes, Wes Green" said I "really I didn't know the senator had a daughter" said Danek "yeah his only one actually(laughs slightly) you're not from around here are you?" said I "What makes you say that?" said Danek "Well the water tribe hasn't been up here in the air tribes for years, and you seem pretty water tribe to me" says Wes "Yeah well things haven't exactly been going smoothly were I'm from, it's like things got really restless, really quick." said Danek "Oh well I'm sorry" said Wes "Nah it's okay, anything else you wanted to ask me?" said Danek "Well just one thing, why is your name Danek, I mean no offence, but isn't it kind of strange to be named after the god of birth and death?" said I "You forgot drowning too, and I don't know guess it's my hair, seeing how it was creat... I mean born white,(blushes slightly)." he said "Um.. ok, Well I better get going my dad's going to freak if he finds out I'm not studying...again, Bye Danek." said I "Bye" said Danek

_...It was kinda weird how Danek would just leave his tribe like that, and the fact that he's named after one of the gods was kind of strange to, but he seems like a really nice guy, so strong, mysterious, and cute... wait I'm I crushing on him, wow I guess I am, this is mega weird, I guess could get used to having him around...although I could have sworn I heard him say "it was created white" and not "it was born white", weird?_

Chapter: 5 - Getting to Know Her

(Danek's journal) _the mortal girl who was taking me to my new room said her name was Wes Green, the senators daughter, she seemed really nice, she had jet black hair that was down and a small ponytail on the back of her head, she wore a purple geisha outfit but it didn't really seem like it fit her style. I'm such a idiot, almost blowing my cover as a god, I really hope she didn't notice the difference between created and born. Although I didn't technically lie to her when I said things are getting really restless back at home I mean I'm only 14 years old and I have to look after the sea of souls all by myself and it's not like I really have anyone to talk to over there. I really wish there was someone I could tell about this, but who in all of Ambimorsa would want to talk to some god of death who really looks like some 1/2 fish freak...I just wish someone would understand, maybe that Wes girl will? _


	3. Part 3: It Begins

Chapter 6: The Fight

_...Danek began to catch on really quickly during training, he was pretty good too, too good to say __the least, he was even better than my father's best student Dash, which Dash wasn't too happy about.._

"Hey Dan-icky, catch" said Dash (throws mud ball and hits Danek in the face) "Hahahaha classic" laughs Dash "Aw man, I just had these clothes cleaned" said Danek "What the matter, I color your hair for ya, whitey" said Dash "O real mature, Dash, what are you 5" yells Wes "This doesn't concern you Wes" says Dash "As far as the daughter of your "master "goes, yeah it does" yells Wes "Pfft, whatever besides you're not even supposed to be here, now why don't you go study to be a good little geisha girl and get out of here, WOMAN" snapped Dash "WOMAN, I'LL SHOW YOU WOMAN!" yelled Wes. But before Danek could hold her back or do anything Wes threw a big mud ball right in Dash's face, which made him very, very angry. "Grrrr, why you little...(slaps Wes to the ground) learn your place, woman" yells Dash "WES, you'll pay for that Dash" yelled Danek (tackles Dash to the ground and fights him till Master Green breaks up the fight) "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" yells Master Green (Danek and Dash freeze on the ground, Dash pulling Danek's hair and Dash about to punch him in the face).

"WHY HAS MY DAUGTHER CLEARLY BEEN PUSHED TO THE GROUND, AND WHY ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING!" yells Master Green (Danek and Dash let go of each other so they can speak) "HE STARTED IT" yelled Dash "NO I DIDN'T, you threw a mud ball at me and when Wes tried to stand up for me, you mocked her and then SLAPPED HER TO THE GROUND!" yelled Danek back "YOU WHAT!" said Master Green "It wasn't my fault she threw a mud ball at me" said Dash "I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE DID TO YOU, NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE SLAPS MY DAUGHTER" yelled Master Green "But I.." whimpered Dash "As of this moment you are expelled from my school, and you shall be known as the biggest disappointment of my life. Danek will take your place as my favorite student , and you are banned from learning the ways of the Samurai, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" hissed Master Green. "Yes, sir" whimpered Dash as he gave angry eyes to Danek, thinking to himself " _I am going to kill you_" thought Dash.

_...Dash was taken away by Zhao, giving evil looks to Danek, I was glad he was gone cause I hated him with a passion even more now that he slapped me, well at least now I know that my father cares about me. It was good of Danek for him to stand up and care about me, as I watch him fight Dash I realized that he really cares about me and that he wouldn't let anything happen to me if he tried, I really like that about him..._

Meanwhile it was raining outside the gates of the samurai school and Dash was thinking angry thoughts toward Danek. "Stupid Danek, Idiot Wes, why they have to ruin my chances of being a samurai, I DO ANYTHING TO GET BACK AT THEM" said Dash "did you say, anything?" said the mysterious voice "what, who said that who's there?" said Dash (Zhao steps out of the darkness) "Zhao, what are doing you doing here old man?" questioned Dash "merely offering a proposition, my dear child" said Zhao "go on" said Dash " you see I grow tired of Master Green's idea of me being merely a handmaid for his work, I used to be twice the Samurai he was back in the day, but he was my Masters favorite, and alas my temper seemed to get the best of me and I was soon in the position you were today." rambled Zhao " so what are you saying exactly?" asked Dash " I'm saying join forces with me so we can organize a Ku and bring down Master Green" said Zhao "oh, so like he'll be the handmade and you'll be the master" said Dash "something like that, yes , my dear boy and you shall be my apprentice and we will be the greatest Samurai ever to walk the face of Ambimorsa, together we will rule" Zhao said evilly "Well, in that case you can count me in!" said Dash "excellent" said Zhao evilly. **DUN ,DUN ,DUN.**


	4. Part 3: It Begins part 2

Chapter 7-The Deal

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there, I owe you one" said Wes "You don't owe me anything Wes, I just wanted you to be safe" said Danek "No please I insist, if it wasn't for you Dash would still be owning me and this place like it was his." said Wes "Well, I'm sure I can think of something" smiles Danek (Master Green walks over) "Danek my boy, I humbly thank you for saving my daughter, Dash has been a problem for quite some time and I've been meaning to get rid of him for a while now, I only wish I had done sooner" said Master Green "Your welcome, Master Green, in all honesty I'd do anything to protect Wes" said Danek "And I thank you for that, Danek, please come join us for dinner as a reward for saving my beloved daughter" said Master Green "I would love to" said Danek.

_...Danek had joined me and my father for dinner, as a reward for saving me, which is kind of silly since I can take care of myself. But all and all it wasn't that bad, sure my dad had given me a talk about my manners, and Danek a thing or two about letting a woman stand up for him, but he and Danek got along really well and that was good enough for me..._

(later after dinner) " Hey Wes, wait up" said Danek "What is it, Danek" said Wes "let's just say I thought of a way for you to pay me back" said Danek "Go on?" smiled Wes "You let me teach you how to use a Samurai sword" said Danek "Shhhh, Danek you know women aren't allowed to be samurai" whispered Wes "Who said anything about being a Samurai, I'm just teaching you how to use the sword, technically you can't get in trouble for just using the sword" whispered Danek also "well, there are women warriors, but around here there all archers, no one would ever believe it" said Wes "Who ever said anything about telling anyone" said Danek "Danek, I know your my father's favorite right now and he trusts you, but he'll never let me do this" stated Wes "Then we won't tell him, look do you want to do this or not?" said Danek (thinking for a moment) "sighs.. I'm probably going to regret this, but yeah, I'm in" said Wes.

Chapter 8: The Lesson

_... later that night me and Danek snuck out of are rooms and into the training area, where I had my first lesson..._

"Tell me why I'm doing this again?" said Wes "because I've seen how you watch, the other students train, and it looks like you've been taking notes" said Danek "true but, I'm pretty sure actually using the sword is totally different" said Wes "you have no idea, now let's begin with lesson one holding the sword" said Danek.

_... Danek was right, using the sword was a totally different feeling, but I got used to it, and Danek said I was getting pretty good with each lesson. It felt good doing something that my father didn't approve of , it gave me this sense of freedom that I never had before, even when my mom was alive. I was finally doing what I always dreamed of becoming, a Samurai..._

"Thanks for the lesson again, Danek" said Wes "No problem Wes, just doing what feels right. Oh, and before I forget (runs over and grabs box) I heard your birthday was coming soon so I got you a early birthday present" said Danek (Wes opens the box and finds a cool blue geisha outfit with a silver dragon on it) "Wow, thanks Danek, but seriously, a geisha outfit?" said Wes "I modified it so you could use it during training, see it's shorter and has a cape that goes down from the waist, think of it kinda as a uniform of practice" said Danek "Oh, that's so sweet of you Danek, thank you, no one has ever been that nice to me before" says Wes as she hugs Danek "Your welcome, Wes , happy birthday" says Danek.


	5. Part 4:From good,bad,to worse

Chapter 9: Water and Poison

_(Danek's journal)... I let the warm sun wash over me as I woke up, I had a feeling today was going to be a good day, even if it was a Monday. So I got dressed for training, and went outside, but was surprised to see that no one was there. I looked around for Master Green, and found him to be with a ill look on his face, he told me that he had sent a letter out that there would be no training for the rest of the week, because he didn't feel quite well,...something about bad tea or something. I decided this would be a good time to go to the lake to relax and cool off. I looked around and saw no one was there, which was good, so I jumped in the warm water and felt my tail form, it had been awhile since I had used it. As I floated there I thought about Wes, and if she would still like me if she really knew who I was, would she fear me, would she hate me, I really wish I could tell her, but how can you tell the one you love, you're a freak. I suddenly heard something rustling in the trees and quickly put my tail under water, hopeing no one had seen, but I was even more sacred when I saw it was Wes..._

"Hi Danek, what's up, my dad said you went down to the lake so I'd thought I join you, is that okay" said Wes "um sure" said Danek nervously as Wes dove into the water, thanking the gods that the water was very cloudy so she couldn't see his tail under water. "So your dad said he felt sick today" said Danek "yeah, said his tea tasted funny, which is weird because my tea tasted fine" said Wes " Well, the upside is that there's no practice today" said Danek "yeah, I gues- and woe, did you just feel that?" said Wes

"ah, no what?" said Danek nervously "something scaly just rubbed up against my leg" said Wes (In Danek's Mind)_ Shit, my tail must-of rubbed against her leg when I wasn't looking, gotta think of a excuse... _"um, it was probably just a fish swimming by" said Danek a little too nervously "Well, it was a pretty big fish, and why are you so nervous anyway I mean it's not like you rubbed up against my leg" stated Wes . (In Danek's Mind_) Crap, there really is no way out of this one, might as well tell her..._ "a hehe, well , you see, about that" said Danek as he raised his tail out of the water. "holy shit" said Wes as she fainted while still in the water "well, that could have gone worse" said Danek as he pulled her to shore.

(1 hour later) "Wes, Wes, Wes, oh good your awake" said Danek as Wes fluttered her eyes open "_groans, _aw man I just had the strangest dream that you were half fish" said Wes"um you might wanna put a recap on that" said Danek as he showed her his tail. "wow so, that really happened(looks at his tail) so what are you exactly?" said Wes as she stared at his tail. Danek didn't want to tell her that he was a god so he thought of the next best thing. "Please don't think this is weird when I say this but, I'm-a-merman" said Danek "a merman, I thought they were just a myth" said Wes "yeah well, we don't normally hang around humans all that much, by the way you're not going to tell anyone about this are you" said Danek. Wes thought for a moment and then said "don't worry your secret's safe with me". "thanks " said Danek with a smile. "but why are you hanging around land, got something against water" said Wes "eh, the oceans nice and everything, but land seems much cooler, that and humans make better food than seaweed on a stick" said Danek "yeah, we sure do, now come on let's get you dried off and head back home" laughed Wes. "already got that covered" said Danek as he used his powers to dry himself off. "I'm gonna have to get used to that" said Wes as Danek's tail shifted back to legs.

_...but by the time me and Danek got back to the house, we were met with a horrible sight...  
_

**Dun ,Dun, Dun Cliff hanger **


	6. Part 5:Revenge and Disbeilef

Chapter 10: Sorrow and revenge

"Father" cried Wes As she saw her dad lying motionless on the floor. "Danek do something he's not breathing and there's no pulse!" said Wes . Even being the god of death, Danek did everything he could to try and save Master Green, but it was no use he was dead. "Wes, I'm sorry I'm afraid he's -gone" said Danek "what-no, he can't be dead, he can't be (cries), Nooo..." cries Wes "Wes I am so sorry, I did everything I could" said Danek as he hugged Wes, trying to comfort her. (still crying) "Whoever did this...is going to pay, Oh father!" "Don't worry Wes, we'll find who did this, I promise" said Danek as he looked at his now dead Master and thought to himself. _I have seen many a things good and bad die, being a god of the dead, but this...this was just tortcher, it was if I myself had been sent to Tarderus a 1000 times over...Just, just horrible._

(3 weeks later) The beautiful home that once belonged to the great Master Green, was now covered in vines and empty. His daughter Wes was now alone, no family left for her to go to, and still seeking revenge against her father killer.

_The authorities had determined the cause of death by poisoning, it was in his tea they said. I was lucky I didn't drink my tea that day...I only wish my father had been so lucky as well. Gosh I miss him, it's hard to believe it's been 3 weeks since his funeral and that I'll never see him again. I swear on my father grave that I will find whoever did this and kill them with my own two hands, then my father can rest in peace. Lately I've been trying to track down the killer, Danek doesn't know about it, I don't what him to be involved. That outfit of his came in handy, and since no one knows about my recent teachings, I've been using it to track down some people who might know who killed my father, no success so far, but I can tell I'm getting close._

(Danek's Journal)

They closed down the dojo in Master Green's former home so they could look for a replacement teacher, they seem to think Zhao might be a good replacement, but I don't trust him. Wes has been distant lately, at first I thought it was because of her father, but that doesn't seem to be the case. She hiding something I can tell, and I know she wants revenge, so I can't but wonder if she knows what that can lead too.

I feel guilty for not telling her that I'm a god, but after her father's death and all I did to try and save him, she'd think I'm a monster. Guess the legend is true now, that before you die you see my face. After the funeral I made a trip to the sea of souls to try and find Wes's father, but no such luck. I know he's there somewhere, I can feel it, if I find him I'd unite him with Wes and let him see her for one last time and maybe just maybe he'd know who his killer is.

_...Meanwhile somewhere in a abanded house, deep in the woods.._

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU MONSTER" yelled the spirit of Master Green "oh don't even bother yourself to try and escape, those bars are spirit proof and I would touch them either if I were you" said a mysterious voice from the darkness. " Eeeoww, who are you, show yourself coward" yelled Master Green as he held his hand from the pain of the bars. "I wouldn't call the person who killed you a coward if I were you" said Zhao as he stepped out of the shadows "ZHAO!, it was you, how could you, we trained together as kids, and I gave you a job when our Master cast you out!" said a surprised Master Green. "True, true, BUT IT WAS PRECISLY WHY I DID IT WHEN OUR MASTER CHOOSE YOU, OVER ME!" yelled Zhao. "What?, but Zhao our the reason our master cast you out, was because your temper always got the better of you and that you solved all your problems though rage and violence" said Master Green "BUT I WAS BETTER THAN YOU, I WAS AT THE TOP OF MY GAME WHILE YOU WERE THE LOWEST OF RANKS" stated Zhao. "that may be true, but it's bears no right, to make my daughter, suffer like this, now thanks to you she's alone in this world" said Master Green " who said anything about being alone, the council is already ruling in my favor of become Master of your or should I say my dojo" stated Zhao "you monster" said Master Green "yes, well if killing you gets you out of the picture, than yes a monster I am" said Zhao "wait I minute ,you never said anything about killing him" said Dash who had heard everything as he walked into the room. "this doesn't concern you boy" said Zhao "well you can forget about me doing your dirty work now, I mean yeah I want to get back at Danek but that doesn't mean I'm gonna help some criminal to do it" said Dash angrily. "OH! so that's how it's going to be eh, well child MAYBR THIS WILL CHANGR YOUR MIND" yelled Zhao as he threw some magic powder in Dash's eyes causing him to yell out in pain, then his eyes turn red and stops yelling. "_Yes, master_" said the now hypnotized Dash "Zhao, what did you do to him!" yelled Master Green "I had planned on letting the child keep his mind, but because of his little outburst, all I had to do was spray a little black magic on him so he could be my slave" said Zhao "BLACK MAGIC! you sicken me Zhao" yelled Master Green "Oh Whatever" said Zhao "_What shall I do_ _now Master" _said Dash "oh why don't you have fun and get rid of that Danek boy you hate so much" said Zhao _"Yes, master"_ said Dash


End file.
